DC Cinematic Universe (Exotoro)
The DC Cinematic Universe is an 3 phase proposal for a series of films in a "cinematic universe" in the same vein of Marvel's own Marvel Cinematic Universe. This proposal differs drastically from the one penned by Zack Synder and his cohorts, being lighter in tone and less focused on being grounded. The "cinematic universe" is based off characters that appear in publications by DC Comics. The shared universe, much like the original DC Universe in comic books, was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast and characters. This treatment of the proposal will not focus on directors or actors but will make notes on certain elements of the film, both in-film and projected publicity. Goals *Since Marvel is a more of a "casual superhero" kind of universe, DC should make their characters out to be gods. They have incredible power and fight threats that mankind could not fight itself, but at the same time do good deeds. Phase 1 makes these characters out to be myths and legends through most of their deeds being told through new stories or etched into history. **This especially works well with Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman and each has their own unique way of becoming mythology. *Unlike Marvel who combined all their superheroes in Phase 1's the Avengers, Phase 1 ends with a more subdued Batman vs Superman: World's Finest. Phase 2 will have the Justice League assembled in the end, but not without a huge cost to give the actual threat in Justice League an actual meaning behind why they have to fight as the Justice League. *Intergalactic threats should be treated as a curve from Phase 1's mostly grounded villains and threats. Phase 2's last threat should actually be threatening enough for a audience to understand why they all have to be together to stop it. **At the same time, it shouldn't make small time threats a joke. *Much of the DC Cinematic Universe will be centered around Superman's mythology as opposed to the previous attempt to have Batman as the main influence. Films Phase 1 There will be a total of seven films, with the phase culminating in Superman vs Batman: World's Finest. It should be noted that there is no real super-powered threats in the general world until Superman vs Batman. Superman is seen as the catalyst for this kind of thing. Phase 2 Unknown amount of films. Begins the "unity" part of this universe, with the shared universe part beginning to show. It is capped off with Justice League. Phase 3 Not yet formulated enough, but there will be some Dark Age of Comics influence in some of the films in a way that doesn't feel overtly gritty. Trivia *This iteration of the DC Cinematic Universe takes inspiration from DC's Silver Age of comics during Phases 1 and 2, and will continue that in Phase 3 with some touches of the Dark Age of comics. Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Xenoro Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:The Flash Category:Shazam